The Show Off & The Bosses Daughter
by 50ShadesAllFadeToBlack
Summary: : rewritten, Ziggler x OC : Angel Levesque isn't that close to her father, Paul. They haven't been close for a few years now. But when her mother, Dana (OC) last wish is for father and daughter to bond, Angel goes to spend a week on the road with her father and stepmother. During this time, she meets Dolph Ziggler. But what will happen when the two start to fall for each other?
1. Tough Girl

**FOOTNOTE: This is a rewrite of the story I had up on my profile a few days ago, The Show Off and The Bosses Daughter. I got a new idea and since it didn't seem like people really liked it that much, I took that version down, started to work writing this version. It's pretty much still the same concept, and yes, while I realize it's not a popular Superstar I'm writing a romance for, it's still Dolph Ziggler x OC, I hope you guys will read and if you like it, review? ** **Also.. I do not know any of the people on the WWE roster personally, so anything I write about their personal lives comes from interviews or my own personal speculations or what is 100 percent proven fact. I write a mix of kayfabe/reality too but I use the ring names of the wrestlers because it's a little too damn weird to write their real names.. The only time I will not do this is when they're talking to each other in conversation offscreen.. Then Dolph will be Nick, HHH will be Paul, etc.. If it's like a general sentence, like 'Dolph walked to the fridge', or they're onscreen and in conversation with fellow co workers, etc, I'll use their ring names..Feels too weird to write their given names repeatedly and not their ring names, if that makes sense?** **Okay, so here goes nothing. Hopefully, this one is better than the last one and you guys like it more.**

* * *

><p>She raked her hands through long and wavy brownish blonde hair as her brown eyes scanned the immediate backstage area of the arena for her father, a sense of urgency rising in her as she waited impatiently. She hadn't seen him since her graduation a few years ago, they hadn't ever been allowed by her mother to become very close. Now, apparently, on her death bed, her mother was regretting that, and she wanted them to spend time together.<p>

"I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here, really. I mean the limelight isn't my thing. And my parents couldn't even be in the same god damn room for five minutes without accusations being thrown around or custody suits being filed." 24 year old Angel Rhiannon Levesque mumbled aloud as she drummed her foot against the concrete floor and leaned against a wall.

People passing by gave her raised brows, she honestly didn't give a shit, really. She'd only come tonight because it was her mother's last wish. It went without saying that personally? Angel would've been happy to just forget her mother begged her to do this, to give her father this letter she'd written him in her final hours.

Because being here?

It only drove home the fact that Angel was and would forever be just a thing of her father's past.. That he'd went on, rebuilt this whole other life after her mother. Yeah, she was a little bitter sometimes. And a little unforgiving, a trait that her mother stated time and time came from her father, COO of this wrestling company, Paul Levesque.

Angel wouldn't know, personally. She'd gotten sick of being their yo yo around the age of 13 and she'd started to shut them both out. As soon as her diploma was in her hand, she'd taken off to California, enrolled in college, started the process of taking her life into her own hands officially, though if one asked her, she'd been doing it since the age of 13 when she'd gotten sick of being a yo yo.

"God damn it, will you come on, old man?" Angel grumbled as she raked her fingers slowly through her long and wavy hair, bit down on her lower lip.

She'd always been more than a little nervous around her father, the man was imposing in size, commanding in tone of voice and he took nothing from nobody.. Nor did he give a single flying fuck in space what anyone thought about the way he did things.

She'd always sort of feared the guy, honestly.

And deeper down, she'd admired him, because yes, she could admit it.. She'd gotten more than a few of his personality traits.. On the same token, she'd gotten a lot of her mother's too.

A tap to her shoulder bought her out of her internal musings and she found herself smushed into her father's arms, which in itself had her raising a brow as she gasped for breath and joked, "Kinda can't breathe, sir."

"Angel?"

"Yes, Dad, it's me. I.. Mom sent me.. " Angel said as she looked at her father, a hand tangling in her long wavy hair as she bit her lower lip and dug around in her purse, fished out the letter her mother had written to her father in her final hours. "She wanted me to bring that to you.. Don't ask me what it says or anything.. I.. She's gone, Daddy."

Paul's arms closed tightly around his daughter and she cried for a grand total of about 4 and a half minutes. She'd never been a very emotional girl, she'd never handled emotions well, at least. And the two spent at least 90 percent of her life as father and daughter, butting heads.

She mostly kept her distance after he and Stephanie married, stuck close to her mom, which had bothered Paul until he realized just how much Dana seemed to need her. It was almost like his former girlfriend clung to and lived through their daughter.

What neither of them, himself nor Dana, realized until it was much too late, sadly, was that they'd went into this whole co parenting thing all wrong. And as a result, their daughter had serious issues on several levels. They'd discussed it more recently when Dana actually called him one night after the doctors told her she didn't have much time left..

"Can you stay?"

"I... I can I guess." Angel muttered as she bit her lower lip in thought. It wasn't as if she had anything pressing to get back to, the school she was a kindegarten teacher's aide at was closed for the week due to Thanksgiving, and she'd sort of just been enjoying the road trip here.. She wasn't married, she didn't have a man or children of her own waiting at home for her..

And the stress of her mother's death, the unexpected toll it'd taken on her mentally, well..

She did need a little time to recouperate, to get out of her own head.

"Oh come on.. It'll be like all the times ya came on the road with Dad during the summer, butterfly." Paul pleaded, Dana's last conversation with him about their daughter's emotional state and her lifestyle still weighing heavily on his mind as he looked into Angel's eyes.

"Okay.. A week.. But when school's back in, sir, I have to go back. My job and all that." Angel stated quietly as he nodded, chuckled and asked, "Any closer to becoming a teacher? I remember when you were little, you'd always play school with your barbies.."

"Actually, next year.. I should be teaching my own class by next year. The teachers aide thing is only a year or so. I'll finish getting certified to teach over this school year.. Then the principal at that elementary school I'm a teachers aide at said something to me already about teaching my own kindegarten class." Angel said with a smug smirk as her father hugged her and then said "It's nice to see you again, butterfly. You should come around more."

She nodded. She thought to herself momentarily that maybe if he and her mother hadn't done so well at playing her off of each other back then, if they'd been able to co parent like civilized adults then yes.. Maybe she would've come around more. Of course, in thinking this, she also had to go ahead and admit that ninety percent of the problems arose when her mother had one of her 'episodes' or was off of her medication and drinking.

Her father, unfortunately, just happened to have a temper similar to her own. And he'd never really known how to handle her mother, nor had he really ever known what was wrong with her. Dana, Angel's mother, refused to tell him anything about her health problems and addictions, her struggles, because for whatever reason, she feared that Paul would take Angel from her.

A few times, actually, he'd come damn close to it, and twice in Angel's life, he'd actually had to for a while.

He hugged his daughter and asked quietly, "If you wanna cry, Angel.."

"I'm all cried out, Daddy.. I've had a year or so to get used to it, the doctors told me her health was going to go downhill fast.. I'm.. I'll be okay." Angel spoke solemnly, held her father's gaze, careful to make sure that she looked exactly like the picture of okay.

Deep down, though, she felt like she was one good cry away and far from being the picture and definition of okay.

"Tough girls cry too, butterfly." Paul insisted. He could see the tears. He was trying to fix their relationship, Dana seemed to think that for whatever reason, Angel didn't just have issues with her.. That deep down, on some level, though Angel would most likely die to avoid admitting it, she had quite a few issues with Paul as well.

"Dad, really.. I'm okay. I cried on the way here." Angel said quietly as she quickly added, "I'm hungry though.. Is the food in catering any better or should I just bite the bullet and go to the concession stand out in the stadium entrance?" while holding her father's gaze.

Maybe this week with her father, with her half sisters and her stepmother was what she needed. Maybe it really was time she addressed her old pain, the issues, the confusion she'd felt at growing up the way she had, torn between two parents and scared to death to just speak up about it.

Because sometimes, all the weight she carried around just got plain exhausting.

Paul chuckled and then said "Catering's not so bad anymore.. But you might wanna hurry.. You know how Wight is after a match. Man devours everything in sight.. Doesn't help that there's this new guy, Skip and he eats almost 9 fuckin times a day." as he reached out, playfully gave his daughter's caramel blonde hair a fluff which made her give him a dirty look.

Angel set off for catering and Paul opened the letter that her mother Dana wrote him, eyes scanning the words intently. He sighed and shook his head as he read about all the reasons why she'd done the things she had and how sorry she was for doing them now that she'd seen what it'd caused Angel.

He read about how Dana wanted him to get more involved in Angel's life now, before it was too late, like she should've allowed when Angel was younger.. How she wanted him to watch out for their daughter now, make sure she really was okay, that she wasn't hurting too much when she was gone, that she wasn't working herself into an early grave.

For the shape Dana had been in when she passed, the letter was remarkably well worded, tears stained all 7 of the pages and Paul knew that she'd been doing something she should've a long time ago.. She'd been leaving it all behind her.. She wanted only to make damn sure that he'd step in, as Angel's father, start trying to pick up where Dana left off in trying to correct the damage their years of bitter angry co parenting may have caused.

But the last thing she asked, he wasn't too sure about.. He barely knew his own daughter.. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to watch her fall in love, have to walk her down some white lace lined aisle or something.. Dana asked him to stay out, to let Angel fall in love if she happened to.. Because according to Dana, their daughter had somehow managed to make it an entire life thus far without doing that very thing.

Not that he was against her being happy.

But he wanted to get to know his daughter better first.

"She's not datin any of these fuck ups." he muttered as he shoved the letter back into his pockets, set off to find Stephanie, tell her the good news, that he'd somehow managed to get Angel to agree to spending a week on the road with them. That maybe they'd finally get to really bond with her instead of her keeping them at arms length.


	2. Will The Real Paul Levesque Please Stand

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only one chapter and already, two people like it! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, really. I'll be fine, okay? I'm a big girl, remember?" Angel teased her father as Paul looked at her a few moments and nodded, sighed quietly. He regretted it all now, all the fighting he and Dana did amongst themselves as she grew up. She'd probably grown up way too fast as an end result.<p>

_That was probably the biggest reason,_ Paul thought to himself as he watched his oldest daughter when she wasn't looking, when she was focused on the match playing on the screen in front of her, _that the second her diploma was in hand, she left and went off to college, stopped coming for visits as much, stopped having much to do with either myself or her mother. And that's wrong. I need to fix that before it's too late,' _he finished musing to himself as he spotted a tattoo and groaned. "The hell is that thing? On your upper back?" he asked as Angel looked up and replied calmly, "A tattoo, Dad. It's a dreamcatcher."

"Why the hell would you go out, get tattoos, huh?" Paul asked as Angel snickered for at least ten minutes and shrugged then asked with an amused smirk, "Why the hell not, huh?"

"Because, damn it, one day, Angel, you're gonna look in the mirror and see 'em, regret it." Paul stated as Angel's hand went to her mouth as she laughed and then stopping her laughter, she held her father's gaze and said casually, "I haven't yet. I'm actually thinking about a third one, honestly." which only made her father grumble grumpily as he shook his head. "What? It's not like I'm getting breast or lip implants and I.." her statement was cut off by her father's loud humming as he waved his hands in a manner that suggested it might be better if she stopped while she was ahead.

"Anyway, Dad.. Point being.. I am 24.. Legally, sir, I am an adult. And sometimes, I do shit.." Angel stated as she shoveled a hand full of concession stand cheese fries into her mouth and waited on his gasket to blow or something. Instead, to her shock, he shrugged and flopped down, the cushion she sat on bouncing her upward a little with the added weight. "Damn." she joked as he gave her a dirty look and then said "My point was, Angel.. You may be 24. But you're always gonna be my little girl.. I can look back and remember when you were rushing around back here in tutus and leather jackets, butterfly. Now I look at ya and I wonder where the hell time went."

"You're getting old, old man." Angel assessed in mock sarcasm as her father lazily and gently swatted at her arm. For a moment, they shared a laugh and she finally muttered quietly, "I kinda needed that."

"Me too.. It did get to me.. Your mom dying." Paul admitted as he looked at his large and calloused hands a few moments. Boy had it ever gotten to him. There's nothing like that feeling you get when you realize that it's too late to mend fences, to take back everything, all the hell you put another through all in the name of ignorance, of childish spite, really, if he wanted to look at things, that's all his little feud with Angel's mother had been ultimately.. Just the two of them being too damn young to even really be living as man and wife let alone trying to raise a kid and dealing with his career, her illness.. Everything came at them left and right and unlike some couples, they'd completely and totally disintegrated.

Was that why Angel didn't do the whole relationship thing, according to both herself and her mother? Had they messed their daughter up emotionally somehow? Maybe that's why he asked her next, "When you were little.. If your mom and I did anything to mess you up.. I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry." to which Angel raised a brow warily, not sure how to take what he'd basically just asked her without actually asking the question.

He was apologizing now? After her mom was gone and it was too damn late? She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that she needed to forgive both of her parents or she was never going to move forward in life. She'd be stuck in the same rut she'd been stuck in for a while now. She'd never grow as a person. And she wanted to grow as a person.

"It's.. I mean it's okay. Don't worry about me too much." Angel started, going silent as her father insisted "I'm your dad, butterfly. I'm gonna worry. Get used to it, damn." with Angel giving him a wary shrug. He could tell that yes, there was damage done back then. Maybe it wasn't too late to try and fix that now. Angel laughed a little and then said "You worry too much, old man, I heard it gives you wrinkles."

"Guess I'm gonna have to say bring 'em on then, huh?" Paul joked as Angel sat there, shuffled her feet against the floor a few moments, not sure how exactly she was supposed to take this, the discovery that maybe she'd been wrong... Maybe her father **did** want her around more. It was certainly a shocking thought to the 24 year old because until now, she'd been almost ninety nine percent certain that maybe he liked his new family and his new life better than his old one and though she hated to admit it, she definitely wouldn't blame him if that were so.

She finally laughed a little and then asked, "Shouldn't you be in your office like, doing important company running things or whatever? I mean isn't that what the COO does?" as her father burst into laughter and shook his head as he stopped laughing and asked, "Wow.. You really haven't ever watched much, have you?"

"Mom didn't allow it much.. Then when she did and all that, I was too busy to watch or anything.. School clubs and all that other stuff I was in, Daddy, remember?" Angel asked, Paul nodding and stating, "Yeah.. I remember. Cheerleading and gymnastics. Actually, I came to a few of 'em. You were pretty damn good, butterfly. Kinda shocked me to find out you were on debate."

"Why though, I mean wasn't it obvious I liked to argue or something?" Angel joked as she digested what he'd just said. So he'd been to some of her football games, a few of the gymnastics meets? Her mother never once said a word. The anger at the way her mother ran interference between them a lot of the time rose and she took a few deep breaths then said "I wanted to invite you to more.. Mom though.. Every time I'd suggest it, she'd pitch a fit." as she looked at her father who shrugged and said quietly, "I know. I kinda figured it went something like that. But.. We can fix all that now, huh? Or try to?"

"Yeah." Angel stated as her father rose from the green room couch and said "So.. I have to go do what a COO does." with a smirk as he hugged her one more time, set off towards the ring. Angel watched with a raised brow as her father was on the screen in front of her a few moments later, the way he cut down the other men in the ring, all of it.

For whatever reason, she got this feeling that he sort of enjoyed it too much, the slipping into this character he was apparently, a hardass who didn't take any crap, nor did he try to sugar coat the truth.. Or his version of it. She gaped at one point when he started going on and on about how this one guy in the ring was nothing but a B+ player and that was all he'd ever be, that all the fighting against the system he and his friends (apparently they called themselves Team Cena or something, she wasn't sure) did was going to be for nothing at some pay per view event being held on Sunday called Survivor Series.

"Way to sound like a fucking asshole, sir." she mumbled to herself quietly as she studied the screen in front of her, twice as confused as she'd been moments before when they were just talking, goofing off here in the green room.. So which man was her father, really?

Was it the guy her mother told her about every single time she wanted to try and get closer to him? Or the guy he'd been not even ten minutes ago? When she visited and lived with him and Steph briefly back then? Or this guy on the screen right now? Confused by this, she stood and flipped off the tv set's power, walked down the hallway towards catering, intent on getting food.

She'd just turned a corner when she smashed directly into a pair of twins who looked at her strangely for a moment. "Mind? I was going for chow." Angel mumbled as Brie and Nikki looked at each other then at her and asked, "So.. Are you new? Please say you're a new Diva or something.. "

"Yeah, haha, funny.. How about no? I'm kinda just a guest?" Angel said as she raked her hands through her long wavy caramel colored hair and then asked "You guys on the show?"

"Uhh, yeah, do you not..."

"Obviously, Brie, she doesn't watch."

" I did every now and then.. Just never got into it, ya know? I'm a lover not a fighter." Angel joked as she waved her hands, mocking her own defense. Nikki smiled and said "Nikki Bella. This is my sister Brie."

"Is there a smoking area around here?" Angel asked as the two women looked at each other, then at her, then Brie blurted out, "So.. you said you were a guest.. Whos guest are you?"

"My dad, actually.." Angel asked, tapping her foot a little, wondering what the hell was up with the inquisition as she looked at the two dark haired females. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was just that she was kind of a private person, and she was only even here in the first place to try and bond with her father, because it's what her mother wanted.

And if he hadn't told any of the people working for him about her.. Maybe he really was ashamed of her or something?

Nikki stared at the petite female in front of them a few moments and then palmed her face, laughing. "I know you. I've seen a picture of you in Paul's office.. You're his oldest daughter? Angel, I think?" as Brie blinked a little then said "Ohhh.. I wondered why she looked so familiar, Nikki. But you never come to visit?" Brie asked, curious.

"Not enough time.. When you're going to college, trying to get certified to become a teacher and being a teachers assistant at an elementary school.. Not to mention it costs way too damn much to travel.. So he has talked about me?" Angel asked, curious, her intentions to find a snack and maybe grab a smoke long forgotten, abandoned in the possibility of having conversation.

"Wow.. What grade are you trying to teach?"

"Kindegarten. They're so adorable at that age.. I figure what the hell right? Closest I'm ever gonna get to having kids of my own." Angel said as she added, "Not to mention, I know what I'm doing is worth it.. Like I know I'm making a difference." then asked, "What about you guys? I mean have you been on the roster long? And why the hell does my father not have more womens matches? Is he sexist or something? I mean I've seen at least ten women walking around back here tonight, suited up and I've yet to see a single damn one of them set foot in the ring... What's up with that?"

"We wonder about it too. But around here? If you think things like that, "Nikki said, her voice dropping a few octaves as she leaned in, a friendly warning look in her eyes, "It's really for the best if you don't say it."

"Or.." Angel asked, curious. The twins shared a look and then said "C'mon.. Walk with us, we'll show you where catering is. I can't believe he didn't show you around backstage before he went out to do his segment."

"We were kind of catching up, in his defense.. I mean I hardly see the guy."

"You're not that close?" Brie asked, Nikki elbowing her, giving her a sharp look as she said "Sorry.. It's just.. We kind of figured that... I don't know, you'd be some princess or something, not.. You?" with a laugh. Angel laughed also, raked her hand through her hair as she said in amusement, "Yeah, thanks.. I think?" as they walked into catering and found a seat.

As they sat talking, Angel realized that she was starting to get to know her father a little better. Not just through actually trying to spend time with him, but also through the way his co workers talked.. And she wasn't sure what to think knowing that some of the things she'd seen onscreen just before? Apparently, to some degree, they were spilling off the script and over into the backstage dynamic.

She listened to the twins in fascination as she mused about her night so far. She couldn't lie, her mother had been right. It was high time she got to know her father.. But which version was she going to get to know, she wondered? And were any of the versions she'd seen tonight the real man?

She was confused, that much was certain.

She'd left the Bella twins and wandered outside to think, trying to figure out just how this was going to work, really.. Because if past experiences were anything to go by, the fact that they butted heads quite frequently, herself and her father did.. And basically, everything he'd said during his segment, she'd been annoyed by or just plain disgusted with.

She got this feeling suddenly, that her being the outspoken gal she was, she was going to wind up letting it slip, just how stupid some of what he said before was. And when he emerged into the parking garage, his precious Team Authority around her, and with a smirk introduced her to Seth Rollins, a guy who'd quite frankly annoyed her moments before, when he'd been in the segment her father had done, she gave her father a raised brow and asked, "Really, Dad? Was all that bullshit really necessary just now?"

"It was best for business.. You wouldn't get it, Angel. C'mon, don't get mad.. We were doin so good earlier." Paul said as he studied his daughter and smiled then asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I.. Yeah, sure, I could eat." Angel said as she looked at her father, brow raised. Best for business? Was that his excuse for being an ass on live tv just now? Scripted or not, she got this feeling deep down.. And she might be wrong, but something in her gut told her that her father LIKED behaving like an ass on live tv and that he did it quite a bit.

Seth looked from father to daughter, and just to earn a few brownie points, he stated, "She's prettier than you said, Paul."

"Aww, thanks." Angel said, rolling her eyes while neither male was looking, aiming her car key at her car as she called out to her dad, "Daddy? I think I'll ride over on my own.. Not sure you'd like me riding over with you guys.. Sure you're all gonna be busy as hell strategizing and whatnot." as Paul nodded and then asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really.. Let's just go find food.. I'm actually sort of starving." Angel said as she hugged her father. Seth stared at her a few moments, she gave him an amused and annoyed smirk as she stepped between the two men and walked over towards her own Mustang, getting in, cranking up her Fleetwood Mac cd as she drove off.

"So.. You sure you're not gonna mind showing her around this week when I can't? She's kinda having a rough time, Rollins.. Her mom just died this last week, they were kind of distant.. Hell, she was kind of distant with me too.. Sort of why she's here. Trying to fix that."

Seth nodded, all too happy to do that. Anything that kept him in the title picture right now was good.

"Just keep the other guys away from her, huh?" Paul asked Seth who nodded and said with a smirk, "You got it. I don't blame you.. She's a pretty girl. She doesn't talk much, does she?"

Paul chuckled and said "She can.. Just has to be in a mood to talk. She's got a lot on her mind right now." as the men got into their personal vehicles and drove out of the parking garage too.


	3. You Look Like Sex Stare Wars

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only one chapter and already, two people like it! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

* * *

><p>She picked at her food and mostly just watched the sky darkening outside the diner windows as her father and his 'team' discussed plans for the next big pay per view, her stepmother looking on intently, hanging on every word. Looking at them both, she'd almost swear they were like some living fairytale. It irked her a little, but she was trying her best to get past all the old pain, all the old resentments and suspicions. She'd promised her mother she'd give her father a chance and damn it, Angel kept her promises. It wouldn't be so annoying, keeping this one, if the people she was presently surrounded by weren't some of the biggest egomaniacs she'd ever had the misfortune of stumbling upon.<p>

Or just plain and outright annoying, like her father's barely veiled attempts to pair her off with the guy Rollins.. A guy that didn't even have to talk to annoy the living piss out of her, just his being there, breathing.. That accomplished volumes in the task of annoying Angel.

She'd taken a bite of her hamburger steak when she saw the SUV pull into the empty parking space beside her Mustang.. She watched as the members of the opposite team in all this onscreen/offscreen bullshit got out and she could not take her eyes off of him.. He was the one she'd watched get nailed a few times with a chair earlier. He was the one who just would not stop being almost as vocal as the guy Cena was. She hadn't heard his name or anything, but she hadn't asked, either. The less interest she showed, the better off it was for her, stress wise. Because she wasn't the kind of girl who fell and she was not the kind of girl who fit in with his world.

Hell, she barely fit in with this part of her father's world, she was discovering that now.

She saw him stop, walk around her car and watched him, raising a brow. Until, of course, her father said her name and disrupted her viewing pleasure by asking, "You okay over there, Angel Rhiannon? You've been awfully quiet, all night." while eyeing her intently, his eyes filled with parental concern. She nodded and dragged her eyes reluctantly away from the platinum blond specimen of walking sex on two legs she'd been basically eye - fucking just now and forced herself to at least pretend to give a shit about her father's big plan after correcting him, "Daddy, seriously. It's Angel. Just Angel."

"Why? Rhiannon's a pretty name." Seth asked as Angel fixed her eyes on him, said as politely as possible, "Reasons." before shrugging, spearing another bite of her food, sliding it into her mouth and chewing quietly. The doors to the diner opened and the whole of Team Cena filed in. She knew this, of course, because yes, she was staring again.

_'Don't even think about it, Angel.. you're clearly not the guy's type. Your dad would kill him and judging by the shitshow he was in tonight? it wouldn't be worth the risk for him. Besides.. You don't do the whole one guy and one girl thing.. You don't believe in fairytales... Or did watching his ass wiggle around when he walked down to the ring earlier make you lose all your good sense too?' _she thought to herself, again tearing her eyes away, again studying her plate as intently as she possibly could. When she looked up again, however, because she felt the heavy weight of someone staring, she locked eyes with him. She bit down on her lower lip and swore sharply when she bit down on it a little too hard and it actually hurt.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked, watching her stepdaughter carefully. She'd sort of seen where Angel's eyes were going, she didn't like it, but.. Unlike her husband, she was more of the school of thought that Angel was fully capable of taking care of Angel. She always had been, it was one of the things Stephanie admired about her stepdaughter. Angel had been through more than most girls her age and every single obstacle life threw at her, she'd come out swinging. Sometimes Stephanie found herself thinking that maybe blood wasn't a factor.. Maybe it was in who had her, who influenced her as a kid.. Because she'd realized just how formidable her stepdaughter could be as a foe when she and Paul were just starting their life together as a married couple and Angel got to spend a Christmas with them. They'd had quite an interesting time, because as hard as Angel fought to keep her out, Stephanie fought to get into her stepdaughter's life.

"I'm fine, really.. It's just been one hell of an exhausting and draining week." Angel admitted, sipping her tea, rubbing the back of her neck when again, she felt the staring from the other side of the diner. She kept herself facing her father, the group she was dining with, she didn't dare turn around._ Those damn eyes of his_, she thought to herself,_ were nothing if not hypnotic_. And the last thing she wanted was for her father to see her looking at him and the poor guy to have to pay for it when chances were, he probably didn't even give her a second thought, she'd probably been forgotten just as soon as their eyes broke contact about fifteen minutes before.

"I'm sorry.. About Dana.. I know how close you two were." Stephanie said as she noticed Ziggler staring intently at Angel, who was watching her plate almost as if it'd get up and perform a Broadway musical number at any second. She wanted to laugh but she didn't dare. No sense in drawing attention, making Paul really go for blood when they had the match Sunday.

Across the diner, Ryback bounced a roll off of Dolph Ziggler's forehead as John coughed and said calmly, "Earth to Zigs."

"Yeah man, I heard you.. Hey, who's she?" Dolph asked as he nodded in the subject of his intense staring's direction. She was sitting at the same table as team authority and he'd never once seen her before.. But now that he had noticed her for whatever reason, he could not take his eyes off the damn girl.. Her eyes were this melted chocolate shade, with hints of green, she had these full lips that seemed more natural for a smirk than a smile.. She had long wavy hair and oddly enough, given the kinds of women that worked for the company especially the kinds of girls that Seth was always screwing around with, (because at this point, Ziggler was thinking she had to be some new Diva or something, or a guest of Seth's..) she just didn't look like the kind of girl who'd even be remotely interested in pro wrestling, or in Seth or anything. She wasn't wearing makeup, he noticed, but she didn't need any. She was beautiful, to him, just as she was. He could sort of tell that she put little to no thought in how she looked or anything, that made him curious about her.

She wasn't a princess? If she wasn't, if she was a normal girl.. That would really shock Ziggler because he knew how Stephanie acted, he knew how Paul was.. He sort of wanted to write this unknown daughter of Paul's off, yet at the same time, she was interesting, new.. he couldn't.. And he had to admit, yeah, he was physically attracted to her. All of which were not good things, not at all.. Not with the situation as it stood currently.

"Man.. You really wanna die, don'tcha?" John asked as he took a bite of his burger and then said "That, Ziggler.. is Paul's oldest, Angel.. She and Paul really ain't that close.. I wonder what the hell she's doing here? Last I heard she was living in Georgia, working as a kindegarten teacher's assistant."

Ryback snickered and Dolph nodded. "Never said I liked her, man.. Just can't help but notice she's sexy as hell. That's it, Cena."

"Sure it is." Ryback said with a smirk as he ducked the roll that came at his head from Dolph's side of the table, the males laughing amongst themselves. "Okay, damn it.. Focus.. Look, one way or another, men.. Team Authority is done.. Even if it takes my last breath." Ziggler said as Cena nodded and looked around the table. Erick Rowan looked up from a Rubix cube to mutter simply, "Pretty girl is staring at you." to Dolph who happened to look up, burger in his mouth and their eyes met for the second time that night.

He smirked, she looked down quickly. "That answers that." he mumbled to himself as he went back to strategizing and eating. There was no way in hell she'd go for a guy like him.. Besides, she was probably taken. All the actual pretty ones usually were. And after the thing with AJ, he wasn't overly thrilled about throwing his hat back into that ring known as dating again..

"You're doing it.. Again." Big Show said as he smiled to himself a little. Of all of them, he knew a little bit more about Angel than the others. And he knew that Angel had actually been watching Ziggler pretty intently since they'd gotten out of the SUV about an hour ago.. But he wasn't about to tell Ziggler that. If memory served, Angel was more or less shy, awkward around most males.

And he had enough on his plate regarding Levesque lately.. No sense in really getting a target painted on himself.


	4. Of Puppets Puppy Like Men And Candy

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only one chapter and already, two people like it! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

**Just a note, guys... In writing this, I am having to do a lot of guesswork on personalities and stuff so take things with a grain of salt because duh, it is fanfiction and not actual fact... Mostly, I'm just using their in ring personas AND a little bit of the hints I've seen of their true personas when they do a real time interview or something.. Just hope to God I'm not fucking it up, but I really am trying. **

**FYI.. I love Erick Rowan, he's like a big kid when he's actually in character on the shows, really.. So I've thrown him into this chapter. :) Events leading to the match at Survivor Series are being used in the story, but there are also new ones I'm making up, adding, to sort of give my overall plot idea strength..**

**Hope to hell you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>"Clearly, if you thought I'd want to go anywhere with you, man, you're a bigger idiot than I originally thought. So what's this, huh? My dad thinking I'm a child and that I need a babysitter or something? Because that's what it feels like.. I don't know what he told you, Colby.. But I'm not the least bit interested in dating anyone.. Ever." Angel said calmly as she looked at the male who sat across the table from her, slightly angry at her father at the moment. It was only about the third time today he'd sent the poor guy over only to have the guy get shot down, by her, when he tried to flirt with her.<p>

"Is it just me or men in general?" Seth asked, intrigued. She'd been here for almost 2 days now, and those entire two days, she'd mostly kept to herself. She definitely hadn't sought out the attentions of anyone, and from what he'd seen, she really didn't go out of her way to spend any actual quality time with her family except for her half sisters of course.

Angel thought it over a few moments and then shrugging said "Truth?"

"It'd be nice, yeah.. I mean what's the problem with me showing you around or something? Everybody needs friends and your dad seems concerned that..." he stopped talking because she held up her finger and indicated that he needed to just be quiet for a moment, then she answered in an almost mirrored to her father's infamous 'deadly calm' voice, "My dad, Colby..Operates under the delusion that I'm apparently not smart enough to watch my own back. He treats me like I'm a two year old or something. Contrary to his concerns? I'm just fine exploring on my own. I won't fall into bed with the first guy I come into contact with.. And I don't really care for being pawned off on you repeatedly. If he's too busy to spend any time with me today, I'm fine with that. However, he does not have to keep sending you or somebody else over here to try and babysit me. If you don't mind... Sort of eating my pancakes." as she waved her hand, shooing him almost.

He gaped at her a moment, brow raised. He'd figure, that if anything, she'd want to fall in love with a guy on the roster. Her life, or what little he knew about it, wasn't easy, and she had to get sick of working around a bunch of snotty little brats day in and day out. "We could hang out as friends though, that's not so bad, is it?"

"After what I've seen on the screen and what I've heard off the screen? Not sure I want anybody affiliated with my father's side of this fuckery calling themselves my friend. If I wanted a knife in my back, Colby.. " she paused, sipping her caramel latte as she eyed him intently, "I'd stab myself and get it over with." she finished as she sat down her cup, picked up her issue of the Times and her pen, started back to work on her crossword puzzle for the day.

Behind them, just barely out of sight, Dolph Ziggler stood, rubbing his chin, trying not to fall over laughing at the very severe tongue lashing she'd just given Seth Rollins just now. When Seth didn't just get up to leave, however, for some strange reason, this moment of jealousy surfaced in the Show off and he stepped forward, said calmly from behind Seth, "She said get bent."

Seth fixed his eyes on Dolph Ziggler, annoyed as he said "And Paul told me to spend time with her.. Probably so second rate bums like you didn't get within a foot of her breathing air." as he crossed his arms, stood up straighter, tried his best to make himself look like an imposing threat. It was no secret by now, of course, that Seth had his own reasons for sniffing around Angel so much. One being the furthering of his career, the fact that if he were dating Angel?

Made it harder for Paul to just shove him to the side, or put him on the backburner when the man found a shiny new fighter to push to the moon and back.

Ziggler, of course, had been with the WWE long enough that he really didn't give a damn what happened. This whole thing was a result of people in the back collectively getting sicker and sicker of Levesque's preferential treatement, both in kayfabe and offscreen. And he'd chosen his side, regardless what the consequence happened to be.

So no, he wasn't intimidated by Seth, the hand picked Authority puppet.

"Your ass doesn't hurt?" Ziggler asked as he looked at Seth, a smug and cocky smirk on his face as for a moment Seth appeared confused which made Ziggler elaborate, "From Paul's fist being shoved up it to pull your strings like the little hand groomed puppet you are. I forgot, you're a fucking idiot, I have to spell things out."

Seth grumbled, started towards Ziggler and then the girl sitting at the table, the one who'd managed to catch and hold the attention of Ziggler for more than an hour, (which was a really rare thing), spoke up and said calmly, "As amusing as this is, boys.. Think I'll go back to my room now. Thanks, Nick.. But unlike most girls, I can handle me. No sense in drawing attention from any more of my dad's goons. From the looks of it, darlin, you're already deep enough in the shit, yeah?" as she gave him a pointed look, and what really made him gape at her a little, was the fact that she winked boldly as she walked past, stopping in the doorway to say casually, "Remember, Seth.. My father may want us together or whatever he's attempting, sending you around me all the time... Doesn't mean I do. I belong to no one, it's damn sure gonna stay that way. Until I find a guy worth the hassle."

Angel disappeared out into the hallway, rolling her eyes at the chaos from just now and she happened to bump into Erick Rowan, who she'd spoken to a few times, enjoyed talking to. The man made her smile with his childlike personality, the innocence, the amusement he got from simple things. She dug around in her pockets and with a grin, she held out a Snickers.

"I swiped it from the vending machine, big guy. Oh yeah.. And give the boys a heads up for me... My father and his idiots are planning something huge tonight, I think.. I don't know what exactly, but.. Just thought it was time the odds got evened a little?"

Erick gave her a wary look but took the chocolate bar, practically inhaling the contents within the wrapper. She laughed and then said again, a gentle firmness in her voice, "Just remember, Erick.. My dad's up to something. I love the guy but I just.. This storyline? The way he treats everyone backstage a lot of the time in real life? It's not the Paul Levesque I grew up barely knowing. It's high time he saw that." as Erick nodded and then watched the girl walking off, intrigued.

Dolph walked out of the hotel dining area just as Erick finished his candy bar and was still watching Angel as she vanished into an elevator. "She talks to you?" Dolph asked as Erick held up the candy bar and said "Gives me candy." before going silent again.

Dolph cocked a brow at hearing this.

She really had him curious now, because she seemed to hate Seth, he rarely saw her anywhere with her father and stepmother, despite everyone saying she was here to get closer to her family in the event of her mother's death.. She seemed uninterested in most of the stuff going on around her, and most of the time, she was either in her own hotel room, or with Nikki Bella and Brie Bella, their guys. Beyond that? She really wasn't going out of her way to get to know anyone else.

"Did she talk to you though?" Dolph asked again as Erick said " Told me to be careful. Told all of us to be careful." as Dolph raised a brow, puzzled as to whether that was a veiled threat, or a secret warning.. But why help out their side?

Did she not know the new stakes to this whole feud? Or did she know and just not care, if she was 'helping' by telling Erick that?

"You like her." Erick mused as he looked at Dolph carefully, brow raised, the thought amused the taller male, it really did. Dolph glared at him and said stiffly, "I do not.. Just.. Damn if she doesn't make me curious and confuse me." his voice softening a little. He didn't like snapping at Erick, the guy was like one of those big puppies or something, and he was a pretty damn good friend to have in times like this.

"So talk to her." Erick stated as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do. Dolph could only shrug at the suggestion.. It might be easier, yeah.. But for some damn reason, every time he thought he'd talk to her or something, he'd change his mind just as the first witty line was about to come out of his mouth.

Girls like her.. Did they really enjoy pickup lines? Or would he be better off doing something he hadn't done in a while where a girl was concerned, being himself... Not this larger than life version of himself he was so damn good at being.

And why the hell did it matter so much to him, anyway? He had a plate full of issues to deal with right now, no sense in adding one more, even though deep down he really did want to. He wanted to get to know Angel.. He was sort of drawn to her, oddly enough. And he always seemed to see her staring at him or something too, so maybe the feeling was mutual?


	5. Car Wash Conversations

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only four chapter in and already, four reviews, which is totally inspiring me to write more! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

**Just a note, guys... In writing this, I am having to do a lot of guesswork on personalities and stuff so take things with a grain of salt because duh, it is fanfiction and not actual fact... Mostly, I'm just using their in ring personas AND a little bit of the hints I've seen of their true personas when they do a real time interview or something.. Just hope to God I'm not fucking it up, but I really am trying..****Hope to hell you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>The sound of Taylor Swift from some radio station, country, from the sound of it, played from within the cab of her car and she was singing along as she washed the car, totally unaware of being watched. "Nice car." Dolph spoke up from behind her as he leaned against the wall of the car wash bay that Angel's black Mustang 5.0 was parked in, watching her wash her car.<p>

He'd been about to leave the gas station and just go back to the hotel, maybe be lazy for a few hours, but he'd seen her, he'd seen her car more to the point, so he'd decided to stop and park, walk over to the car washing area.

Angel jumped about a foot in the air as she heard him speaking and she whirled around, a hand to her heart as she said "You scared the living hell out of me, man." before aiming the hose at her car's windshield, then answering, "Thanks.. So do you do this often?" she asked, eyeing him with curiousity.

"Do what?" Dolph asked, brow raised as he looked at her. The song on the radio changed from Taylor Swift to Luke Bryan and he asked, "You listen to that?"

"Umm, yeah? I was raised in Georgia, so it's kinda in my blood.. But don't tell anybody.." Angel teased gently as she asked again, "Do you do this all the time? Park and watch girls wash their cars?" with a playful smirk on her face as she stared at him intently. She'd yet to figure the guy out, everything she'd heard about him indicated he was one certain way, but she got a feeling there was so much more to him than what everyone seemed to think.. Which intrigued her more than anything.

"If they're pretty enough, yeah." Dolph teased back as he held her gaze, almost as if it were a silent challenge being passed between the two. "Do you buy strangers candy bars often?" he asked, watching her face intently as she did so. When she laughed and waved it off dismissively, he stared at her, brow raised and then asked, "Why'd you tell him that? And more importantly, why'd you make sure to make it a point to tell him to be sure we all knew?"

If she were up to something, he was going to put an end to it now.. Or that's what he was telling himself. Her daddy issues were not about to make this whole feud any bigger than it already was.

"Actually, if you wanna know the truth, Nick.." Angel said as she took the foam brush out of the holster it was lain across and began to wipe down her car, speaking again, " I kinda got that candy bar free.. Got myself one earlier this morning, to go with my coffee and tide me over until pancakes.. So I gave it to Erick, yes.. And I told him that, Nick, because this whole thing is childish and totally stupid.. Or at least to me, it is.. Especially the way my father and his idiots are going about it. I mean I only thought the way he and my mom were was childish.." her voice trailed off as Dolph looked at her intently, wondering what exactly she meant by that. And what she was up to, or why she wasn't on her father's side of the fight.

"Oh.. Just so you know, Angel.. That is your name, right?" Dolph asked as he walked closer, took the brush from her and reached up, washing off the spot just out of her reach on the roof of her car as he held her gaze when finished and continued, "It might not be smart.. Letting your father see you help?"

"Whoa.. I'll worry about me, stud.. You worry about you and that team of yours." Angel remarked as she took back the brush, held his gaze and bit her lower lip. _What was it about the guy_, she wondered to herself, _that totally entranced her whenever she saw him or something?__It was like time and everything around her, around them froze_.. It annoyed her because all her life, she'd sworn that she was going to keep a level head, that she was not going to buy into some man made fairytale happy ending bullshit..

Why?

Because fairytales and happy endings, at least from her perspective, didn't exist. Reality was brutal, it was hard to handle and sometimes? It was downright upsetting and depressing. Or at least her own had been.

Dolph chuckled at the pet name she'd called him. Was she flirting? Or was she just the kind of girl who said that without really meaning it any particular way? He'd yet to figure her out, that was starting to bug him, and it was starting to bug him badly. He stared her down intently and then remarked, "So you're not the least bit worried that daddy is going to put his foot down about you fraternizing with the guys, huh?" as he watched her eyes again.

They were really expressive, he'd noticed her eyes were.. They told off on her before anything else in her body language or tone of voice did. Right now, he couldn't help but notice this gleam in them.. Maybe there was something there? He wasn't about to get his hopes up but..

"He can try, Nick.. But I've never been the kinda girl to let what my daddy says about my life stop me from living it. I don't really owe him or my mother anything. Do I wish we were closer? Hell yes.. But we're not.. So the way I see it?" she stopped to take a long slow sip from a half drank Cherry Pepsi, wiped her lips as she finished, "There's not a whole lot he can tell me. I mean I love my daddy to death, don't get me wrong but.. I'm grown. If he's got a problem with me fraternizing," she air quoted the word as she laughed and added, " then let him say something.. It's a free country, he's got a right to his own opinion, just like I've got a right to live my life the way I damn well please."

Dolph thought about what she was saying as he watched her intently, and he walked closer, stood beside her car so that when she stood up from having been halfway leaned into the cars cab, messing with the radio if he had to guess, their bodies brushed lightly and he looked at her, smug look on his face. "So it is daddy issues?"

"Whatever you wanna think, Nemeth." Angel retorted in hostility as she looked at him for a moment, a brief look of hurt in her eyes as she sighed and asked, "So.. You figure out everything you came over to figure out?" while studying him intently, biting her lower lip. He shrugged and shook his head then said quietly, "Not really.. I'm sorry.. About what I just said, I mean."

"Not a big deal.. Can't be too careful right now." Angel stated, doing her best not to show that yes, it had stung a little, his assumptions about her, her intentions where the warning she'd given them was concerned._ If she had daddy issues_, she mused to herself,_ she'd settle them in other and more adult ways like maybe just exploding on her father everything he and her mother had ever done to hurt her in the past with their fighting and using her as a yo yo._..

This was simple, really. It was about right and wrong..And the way her father was acting? It was not him. She'd come to that conclusion based solely on her interaction with him when they were just the two of them, no cameras, no people employed by him lurking around. She was just trying to keep him from doing something he'd wind up regretting, honestly.. Because she knew that his threat, to fire the members opposing his ironclad rule, well.. It wasn't what was best for business if you asked her. Those men, she'd learned, put their life and limb at risk because they genuinely loved what they did.. Or they liked pain.. Either way it went.. None of them was any better than the other.

"No, we can't. And neither can you." Dolph stated as he looked at her and pointed out, "I notice your dad doesn't have someone hanging around."

"Probably because I ditched that two toned idiot. And the other one, what's his face? The one with all the tats?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah.. That guy. I swear, does he know the meaning of the phrase 'Not unless hell freezes over?'" Angel asked in curiousity as Dolph raised a brow and asked with a laugh, "Do you like anybody?"

"Yeah, but Nick? It's been my own personal experience.. All of you pro wrestlers? Big babies. This is just me going from the time I did spend with my dad as a kid." Angel joked, flirting a little as she held his gaze. Their bodies brushed, she gasped a little, she hadn't realized just how close they'd migrated to one another.

"You might be surprised.." Dolph mumbled as he stared down at her lips in a daze.

"Surprise me then.. Because what I told that two toned idiot and that tattooed ape, Nick.. Was not just me putting them off.. It was me stating a fact. I don't wanna settle for just anything. So whoever wants me? They're gonna have to work their asses off to prove it." Angel challenged, a smirk creeping onto her face as she leaned in a little more, looked up at him, more focused on his lips than anything at the moment.

John Cena clearing his throat from behind them had Angel turning an almost tomato red and Ziggler springing back at least ten feet. "Cute." Ziggler mused aloud as he added, "You might just be surprised." before turning, walking off to get back into John's SUV.

"Dude, what the fuck, seriously?" John asked with a raised brow as he shook his head, laughing at Dolph who asked, "What's so damn funny?"

"Angel's not.. She doesn't really do the whole relationship thing.. Trust me, I've seen Orton try a few times over the years, mostly just to get to Levesque and fail miserably each time.. That girl, man, is an island unto herself.. And she likes it that way. So go ahead, man, you're just wasting your breath."

"Maybe I'm not." Dolph mused as Ryback grumbled from the backseat and smacked the back of Dolph's head hard as he said with a sneer, "Do not fucking forget who her father is, Ziggler. She's up to something."

"Not Angel, Ryback. Trust me on that." Cena answered as he smirked at Dolph, laughed and shook his head in amusement. Ryback scowled grumpily and then said "Prove it."

"Just trust me, man.. I know her a little better." John said as Big Show spoke up and said "John's right.. She's just not like that. Besides, she's never been fond of the way her dad and her mom handled their divorce, or the way she got bounced back and forth between 'em like a yo yo for a while there."

"So it is daddy issues, huh?" Dolph asked as Big Show shrugged and said "No idea. I do know she's not a really big game player." as Dolph went back to staring out the passenger side window of the SUV intently. He still had no idea what to make of Angel Levesque, and his conversation with him just then, while intense, flirtatious.. It'd been more mysterious and vague than anything. He still walked away confused about her overall.

And he still couldn't just get her off his brain which really ticked him off. He'd thought that talking to her would make it easier for him to do it, that whatever fascination he had would be broken. Sadly, it wasn't.


	6. A Night At The Bar

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only four chapter in and already, four reviews, which is totally inspiring me to write more! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

**Just a note, guys... In writing this, I am having to do a lot of guesswork on personalities and stuff so take things with a grain of salt because duh, it is fanfiction and not actual fact... Mostly, I'm just using their in ring personas AND a little bit of the hints I've seen of their true personas when they do a real time interview or something.. Just hope to God I'm not fucking it up, but I really am trying..****Hope to hell you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>"Just have a little faith girls. This," Angel gestured to some hole in the wall bar that Brie and Nikki weren't even partially sure was safe, much less worth going into or even fun, "Is the last place that two toned moron is gonna look for me. He heard me listening to Hank Jr earlier and he did the sign of the cross at me, so yeah.. Pretty sure I can have one damn night of peace."<p>

John scratched his head as Nikki looked at him, then at the small bar which was currently playing Jason Aldean from the sound of it and she asked Angel again, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I came here last night." Angel stated impatiently as she grabbed Nikki and Brie's hands, lead them through the door which made both women share a raised brow because the bouncer apparently remembered her from the night before and called out to the bartender, "Jack and coke." as he gave them the go ahead nod finally. Once they were in the building, both women looked at their new friend who shrugged and said "Like I said.. I was here last night. Until a little after last call.'

"Do this often?" John asked as he snickered and looked at her, filing it away to tell Dolph later, in the event that Dolph wanted to 'bump into her' accidentally on purpose. No harm in a little meddling, he thought. Besides, whether Ziggler admitted it or not, he liked Angel.

And Angel would probably die before she said anything or even made a move but.. John and a few others that knew the two of them, had seen them around each other had their own suspicions and theories as to how both parties felt.

"They're playing my song." Angel said with a smirk as she took off towards the dance floor, stealing the hat of a guy she'd danced with once or twice the night before and putting it on her own head as she wove through the thick crowd out on the dance floor. Nikki nudged John and suggested, "It would be funny if Nick turned up.." while Brie mused aloud, "It really would." as both females looked at their dates for the night.

"How the hell does she listen to this crap?" John mumbled as Daniel snickered and pointed to the dance floor as he mused "Not sure but I'm pretty sure that guy would suffer the same fate Orton did earlier backstage when he and Nick got into it.. The girls do have a point, John.." as John nodded and said calmly, "Okay, damn it.. Hint taken.. Pretty sure Nemeth is not gonna show at a place like this." as he stepped outside and texted Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph had just stepped out of the shower in his hotel room when he realized that his phone was going crazy in the next room. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he jogged to it, grabbing it. He raised a brow at the texts sent by John and Danielson, and apparently, Nikki and Brie.. Nikki and Brie's texts included pictures of Angel and he raked his hand through wet platinum blonde hair as he thought for a few moments... He called John finally and asked, "Okay, so where the hell are you guys?"

All he could hear in the background was Jason Aldean's new song, Burnin it Down, a song which he recognized because earlier, Angel had been blasting it full blast to ignore not only Seth Rollins but Randy Orton as well. He snickered trying to picture John Cena, of all people in some country bar.

"Some bar Angel came to last night solo. Apparently, she had such a good time by herself, that she conned Nikki and Brie into coming with her tonight. Just get here, man. Trust me." John said as Dolph thought it over and said with a chuckle and a raised brow at the phone, and himself, for even considering it, "Okay, alright, fine. Did she specifically ask if I was coming too?"

"Nah.. Do you think she did, man? But she likes you. Any idiot can see it. This is for your own good and hers." John stated as Dolph guessed, "In other words, Nikki and Brie are recruiting matchmakers.."

"Yeah, something like that." John said as the two men hung up and he turned to Nikki, sliding his arm around her waist. "Well?"

"He's on his way."

"Good. Both of them are too stubborn to act on anything they might feel.. But if we keep intervening so that their paths cross a lot, sooner or later, something will give." Brie stated confidently as she and Nikki sipped their drinks, laughing, watching Angel out on the dance floor.

You'd never guess that she'd open up like this, especially being such a hermit most of the time. It was surprising to see, actually.

Angel slunk over to a stool at the bar near all of her friends and collapsed, waving to the bartender. "Jack and coke. No more dancing.. Not for at least ten or fifteen minutes. I'm fucking exhausted." she proclaimed just as Dolph Ziggler spoke up from behind her, "Really?"

She looked up at him and smirked, said with a sly wink, "So he does come out.. What brings the Show off to a hole in the wall dive bar, huh?" as Dolph shrugged, said with his own smirk and wink, "Somebody told me there were prettier girls here. You mean Daddy let you out without Rollins or Orton as bodyguards?"

"Please.. That two toned guy would die before he stepped foot in here.. And Orton, yeah, how about no.. Like I told you already, Nemeth.. Any guy who wants me? Gonna have to work their ass off to prove it." as Dolph gazed intently into her eyes and remarked quietly, "We'll see about that." as he sat down on a stool next to hers, ordered a beer.

Florida Georgia Line came on the jukebox and a guy walked over, held out his hand to Angel, "They're playin your song, Blondie."

"So they are.. See, sir, I'm awful tired.. And I'm kinda talkin?" she said as she nodded her head towards Dolph before standing, holding out her hand to him. Dolph gaped at her a little and she said quietly, "Oh relax, damn.. It's one fucking dance. Can you not put aside all the childish fuckery for one night and have fun?"

"I could, but.."

"So do it then, damn. My father doesn't own you any more than he owns me." Angel grumbled as she held his gaze, gave him another mysterious wink. He eyed her a few moments. He still wasn't sure what to make of her, he was discovering that apparently, there weren't just two sides to her.. There were more. She was literally, a mystery. You never knew what she'd do or say next, or what he'd find out about her.

But he kept wondering.. Was there an alterior motive to some of her actions so far?

Or was he just becoming that jaded and paranoid lately?

And why could he still not get her out of his head, no matter what he did to try and do that very thing? Of all the girls, it had to be her.. But why, exactly?

She was nothing like the type he normally went for.. She was pretty much the polar opposite, the biggest of things being that she was normal, down to Earth. That she didn't need him or cling to him, that she could do fine without him..

He lead her out onto the dance floor and chuckled as he pulled her against him right as someone replayed the Jason Aldean song from earlier, Burnin It Down. Angel laughed because she'd seen Nikki leaving the request booth, smirk on her face right before the song came on.

She felt herself being pulled totally against Dolph who laughed and shook his head. She looked up at him and asked casually, "What's funny, huh?"

"You.. I think I have you figured out, Angel, then you go and show this whole other side.. I don't get it." Dolph stated honestly as he held her gaze. She shrugged and said casually, "I'm me. Pretty much it, Nemeth. Guess sometimes that's why I'm glad I didn't grow up in the limelight and stuff.. I wouldn't be me, I'd probably be a lot more like Stephanie.." she trailed off, Dolph looked at her with a brow raised and asked, "You don't like Stephanie?"

"She's not my favorite person in the world. I mean she's not a bad person, it's just.. The way she was raised, Nemeth.. Kinda made her blind to the way the world actually works. If she had to do somethin without all that money? She'd be lost as hell. She's strong and stuff, I admire her.. Just don't think she's strong in the right ways sometimes. Not sayin I'm perfect, of course."

"Ahh.. So that's why you don't spend much time around your father?" Dolph asked as Angel shook her head, sighed and said quietly, almost bitterly, "That's a whole different story. Trust me.. My mother and my fa ther were probably the two most childish adults in the history of ever. A lot of things happened Nick.. A lot of things I really haven't forgiven either of 'em for."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The conversation stopped for a while, the song came to an end, but they kept dancing. Which of course Nikki and Brie what neither of them noticed was that Nikki, Brie and the two men with them weren't the only ones watching.. Back towards the back of the bar, another person had seen everything, seen the way the two sort of just drifted magnetically to each right now, that person was sending a very detailed text to Angel's father, Paul no other actual reason than their own personal gain.. And their own personal dislike of the Show Off. "I don't get what the fuck she sees in that guy.. I'm at least ten times better on my worst day." the male mumbled as he hit send on a text to Angel's father.

Things were going to heat up and if this text worked as the guy intended? Things were going to start heating up quick fast and in a hurry.


	7. Dirt Sheets And Lectures

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only four chapter in and already, four reviews, which is totally inspiring me to write more! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

**Just a note, guys... In writing this, I am having to do a lot of guesswork on personalities and stuff so take things with a grain of salt because duh, it is fanfiction and not actual fact... Mostly, I'm just using their in ring personas AND a little bit of the hints I've seen of their true personas when they do a real time interview or something.. Just hope to God I'm not fucking it up, but I really am trying..****Hope to hell you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>"It was one dance, Dad. One fucking dance. No cameras were rolling, and nobody was even paying attention. Why in the hell are you losing your shit about one fucking dance?" Angel asked her father, annoyed at the lecture she was getting. She was almost tempted to just walk out of the hotel dining area, check out of her room and leave.. But every time she thought about doing that very thing, the promise she made her mother came back to her and she knew that if she didn't at least try with her father, they'd never be close.<p>

When he did things like this, lecturing her for things he had no business (in her opinion, at least) lecturing her for, however, it only made her wonder why she wanted to be close to the guy. She grumbled and bit her tongue as he continued his speech, his ultimatum, his way of laying down the law. When he finished, she looked up and then said calmly and quietly through a mouth full, "I'm a grown ass woman. If I wanna dance with a guy, I'm gonna dance with the guy. It's not like we fucking ran off to Las Vegas and got married.. Though, come to think of it, Dad.. If I wanted to, I actually could, and there wouldn't actually be a damn thing you or Stephanie could say or do to stop me. Face it.. You guys are powerful.. Not God though. Not last time I checked." as she brushed the crumbs off her lap and stood, shoving her chair under the table angrily. She'd been looking forward to a calm family breakfast.

Apparently, some idiot dirt sheet reporter decided to post a picture of her slow dancing to Burnin it Down with Dolph Ziggler at some hole in the wall bar last night all over the internet and run some stupid story that wasn't entirely true.

Yeah, she felt something for the guy.. Yeah, she flirted with the guy.. What she didn't understand, currently, was why in the hell it was anyone's business what she did and who with when she was on her own time, when the cameras backstage weren't rolling. She supposed that it might just be a good thing she hadn't grown up in all the spotlight, that was one good thing about the way her mother had raised her, kept her from her father all this time unless she absolutely had to send Angel to him.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked as he added, "We weren't done with our talk." in a gentler yet still firm and fatherly voice. Angel stopped and looked at him, shook her head and laughed then said "Yeah, you weren't. I am though. Look, I came on the road to spend time with you. Didn't come to get dragged into this bullshit. And I am not a child anymore, I'm not gonna just sit here and get treated like one to keep the peace. I'm not that kinda girl, Dad. So if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna go back to my room. It's peaceful up there. I don't have to deal with the bullshit that some idiot dirtsheet reporter might make up about me. I don't have to deal with wondering what will piss you off next or listening to you talk down to me like I'm two."

"I wasn't.." Paul stopped as Angel sighed and shook her head, disappointed before disappearing out into the lobby of the hotel, walking to the elevator. She'd just pushed the up button when she felt a tap to her shoulder from behind. She grumbled to herself when she heard Seth say from behind her, "Of all the guys, Angel.. You go off and pull this with that one?"

"Yes, you two toned idiot. That guy. Not you, not that roid munching motherfucker with all the tats. That one. And for your information, man.. It was just a fucking dance. It's not like it matters. Hell, the guy probably doesn't even like me.. And I'm not the settle kinda girl, okay?" Angel grumbled as she rolled her eyes. She'd heard more than enough shit from her father just moments before. She really didn't get why Seth thought he had to step in, throw his two cents out there too. It wasn't anyone's business but hers.

The doors to the elevator slid open and she walked past a rather large potted plant on her way out, heading to her room. She felt her arm being grabbed and she stopped, looked around, brow raised. The plant rattled and she snickered for a moment then said "Umm..."

"Shut it." Dolph grumbled as he stepped out and then held out the article she'd seen already. "So.."

" Look.. Gonna tell you the same thing I told my father. It was one damn dance. And I had no idea, honestly, that somebody was taking pictures of us together. I'm sorry, okay?" Angel mumbled quietly, bit her lower lip as she looked up at him a few moments. She could tell that he was wary, that he probably still thought she had an agenda and rolling her eyes, she said quietly, "If I were gonna use somebody to piss my dad off.. Wouldn't be you, stud." as she started to walk away, annoyed at herself for even dancing with him the night before and annoyed with the fact that no matter what she tried to do, she couldn't seem to get the damn guy out of her head.

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, stared at her a few moments and said finally, "I never said that."

"Yeah, well you really didn't have to, it's written all over your face, okay?" Angel snapped a little, pulled her wrist free and then said quietly, "Take this for what it's worth.. But I overheard my father and those apes talking earlier.. If you guys aren't on your A plus game tonight.. He's gonna do whatever he can to tear you all apart.. I think he's got an insider too, just can't figure out who the hell it might be."

"Like someone on team Cena?"

"Basically, yes."

"Why are you helping?" Dolph asked as he moved to stand, their bodies migrated closer to one another, he fixed his eyes down on hers intently. Angel shrugged and muttered grumpily, "I don't even fucking know anymore. Look, I warned you, you can't say you didn't know. Maybe it's time things changed around here. My dad and my stepmother's high horses really annoy me, okay? So does the way he treats pretty much everyone.." Angel admitted, biting her lower lip, going silent. She sighed and said, "Besides.. Thanks to whatever idiot reporter posted that article last night? I'm in this now."

She walked away, he stood there watching her, even further confused. A few moments later, he found John's room and knocked, explained what Angel had just told him so they could come up with a good backup plan, just to keep Paul and his team from getting the better of them all. "And you heard this where?" John asked, as he looked at Dolph, deep in thought.

"Angel. I was going to confront her because I thought she might have somehow set up those pictures or something.. Look, I know that's messed up to even think and I realize now I was wrong to think it.. I just.. She's under my skin, okay? Not sure how to deal with it, either." Dolph admitted as John doubled over, laughing his ass off. He stopped laughing and said calmly, " Just my opinion, man.. But if it were me and I wanted something? I'd fight for it.. I mean what the hell, right? We're fighting for all this change."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, man. Just make up your mind and do something already."

"Fine, damn."


	8. Giving In To You

**FOOTNOTE: Wow! Only four chapter in and already, four reviews, which is totally inspiring me to write more! I'm so happy right now you have no idea. I've been literally dying to write a Ziggler x OC romance because I love the man. I really, really hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Like I said in my previous footnote. I have a slightly better direction in mind for this go around, hopefully it's better, I mean I think it will be, but.. Anyway, rambling. Love everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed so far, you're all amazing and it made me happy.**

**Just a note, guys... In writing this, I am having to do a lot of guesswork on personalities and stuff so take things with a grain of salt because duh, it is fanfiction and not actual fact... Mostly, I'm just using their in ring personas AND a little bit of the hints I've seen of their true personas when they do a real time interview or something.. Just hope to God I'm not fucking it up, but I really am trying..****Hope to hell you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>"Damn it, he's seriously going to do this, he's going to go after him because of one dance. One fucking dance that nobody saw, that nobody probably even gives a shit about. My father has completely lost his god damn right mind. That has to be it, he's fucking lost it. This fucking show is giving him way too much power and I.." Angel raved and ranted as she paced in front of the television her hand in her hair.<p>

Her stepmother spoke up from behind her quietly as she asked with a raised brow, "Are you done?" which Angel glared at her for and then said quietly, "He's letting all this fucking power..." as Stephanie smirked a little, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She'd been in Angel's shoes once, she knew how it had to feel, she'd watched her own father throw everything humanly possible at Paul before they married. And she'd said the exact same things that Angel was saying right now. "So.. When did you realize you fell for him?" Stephanie asked as Angel gave her a strange look and started to protest, say she hadn't, but then she fell silent, bit her lower lip as she swore and lightly kicked at a garbage can in her way. "Fuck.."

"Sneaks up on you, doesn't it?" Stephanie asked, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Angel sat, reluctantly and then said quietly, "If dad had such a fucking fit over one dance.. Maybe it's not a good idea that he knows about this?" as she looked at her feet, then up at her stepmother who was watching her in curiousity. "What?" Angel asked as Stephanie asked her, "Why does that make you so uncomfortable? Being in love with someone, I mean.. "

"Oh come on, for fucks sake.. You had to stand back and listen to the two of them fight over me back then.. You got to watch what my mom did to herself. And you really have to ask me that?" Angel asked in a bitter tone as Stephanie shook her head and said quietly, "Eventually, Angel, you're going to have to actually move beyond that. That's one of the reasons your mother wanted you to come out and spend time with your father."

"I know.."Angel muttered as she paced, still largely shocked at what she'd just realized, what had happened to her, with Dolph Ziggler.. A guy who probably would never actually consider someone like her, if she were even contemplating the whole attempting a relationship thing. Not that she was, of course, but it went without saying. Sure he flirted with her, but she had no absolute way of knowing that it wasn't just some massive mind fuck for her father. And he was as wary of her as she was of him, she'd had that point proven a thousand times over by now.

John helped Dolph through the curtain and Stephanie nodded in his direction, said quietly, "I think you know what to do.. Don't worry about Dad." as she muttered quietly, "I cannot believe I just said that." and grumbled, not too happy about it.. She didn't particularly care for the guy, personally, but Angel hardly ever let anybody get to her like Dolph Ziggler apparently had.

Angel gave her stepmother a wary look and darted out of the green room, over to where John and Dolph stood, waiting for the medic. John snickered and nudged a slightly out of it Dolph who muttered, "The hell is this, I wonder." as Angel jogged over and started basically repeating her entire rant from moments before while pacing in front of Dolph who laughed and watched her, hand in his hair, amused look on his face.

"Almost done, there?"

"I,umm.. Yeah." Angel said as she looked at him, concern in her eyes. "He could've fucking taken it easier." she grumbled as he asked finally, "What are you doing out here anyway?"as Angel shrugged, resumed pacing and finally said, "Damn you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, damn it." Angel said as she looked at him a few moments and shrugged, muttered grumpily, "Oh what the fucking hell. Not like it could get any more embarassing than this." as she climbed into his lap, started to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip. He blinked, looked up at her, before laughing and deepening the kiss as he muttered quietly, "So.."

"So.." she muttered back as the kiss broke and she tried to catch her breath. "I got tired of fighting it, okay? Not saying I'm gonna be even a little good at this whole relationship shit, but.. I'm sick to death of fighting off the way I feel." Angel admitted as Dolph snickered a little. She glared and he said quietly, "I was going to cave too?"

"Oh.. Yeah, about that.. I have limited patience, apparently.. And my dad doing all that crap just now, it kinda made me realize.. I mean.." Angel grumbled as she looked at him, glared when she saw him smirking at her.

"So.. The logical question now, Angel.. You do realize that your dad is going to be beyond furious.."

"And? I want what I want, okay? Unless you're saying you don't think.. Crap.. I never really think things through." Angel said as he shook his head, laughed and said quietly, " No, no.. I can handle it. Are you sure though, you wanna do this?"

"I want what I want. I'm grown, there's not much he can actually say to me." Angel said as she looked at him and then added, "And if he does, I really don't give a damn. It's my life."

Dolph nodded and laughed, winced a little when it hurt him to laugh and Angel grumbled as she said angrily, "There was no fucking reason for him to go that far." and went to find a medic, but foudn herself yanked down into his lap instead.

"I'm not.. I'm not really good at all this. Just so you know." she admitted as Dolph shrugged and said quietly, "It doesn't matter. Do you always get like that though? Because it's kinda cute."

"Ha fucking ha."


End file.
